1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to technology for creating a public identity for an entity on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most machines on the Internet use the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) reference model to send data to other machines on the Internet. The TCP/IP reference model includes four layers: the physical and data link layer, the network layer, the transport layer, and the application layer. The physical layer portion of the physical and data link layer is concerned with transmitting raw bits over a communication channel. The data link portion of the Physical and Data Link layer takes the raw transmission facility and transforms it into a line that appears to be relatively free of transmission errors. It accomplishes this task by having the sender break the input data up (or encapsulate) into frames, transmit the frames, and process the acknowledgment frames sent back by the receiver.
The network layer permits a host to inject packets into a network and have them travel independently to the destination. On the Internet, the protocol used for the network layer is the Internet Protocol (IP).
The transport layer is designed to allow peer entities on the source and destination to carry on a “conversation.” On the Internet, two protocols are used. The first one, the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), is a reliable connection-oriented protocol that allows a byte stream originating on one machine to be delivered without error to another machine on the Internet. It fragments the incoming byte stream into discrete packets and passes each one to the network layer. At the destination, the receiving TCP process reassembles the received packets into the output stream. TCP also handles flow control to make sure a fast sender cannot swamp a slow receiver with more packets than it can handle and manages congestion. The second protocol used in the transport layer on the Internet is the User Datagram Protocol (UDP), which does not provide the TCP sequencing or flow control. UDP is typically used for one-shot, client server type requests-reply queries for applications in which prompt delivery is more important than accurate delivery.
The transport layer is typically thought of as being above the network layer to indicate that the network layer provides a service to the transport layer. Similarly, the transport layer is typically thought of as being below the application layer to indicate that the transport layer provides a service to the application layer.
The application layer contains the high level protocols, for example, Telnet, File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Electronic Mail—Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
To transmit data from a source to a destination, the Internet Protocol uses an IP address. An IP address is four bytes long, and consists of a network number and a host number. When written out, IP addresses are specified as four numbers separated by dots (e.g. 198.68.70.1). Users and software applications do not always refer to hosts or other resources by their numerical IP address. Instead of using numbers, they use ASCII strings called domain names. The Internet uses a Domain Name System (DNS) to convert a domain name to an IP address.
The Internet Protocol has been in use for over two decades. It has worked extremely well, as demonstrated by the exponential growth of the Internet. Unfortunately, the Internet is rapidly becoming a victim of its own popularity: it is running out of addresses.
One proposed solution to the depleting address problem is Network Address Translation (NAT). This concept includes predefining a number of network addresses to be private addresses. The remainder of the addresses is considered global or public addresses. Public addresses are unique addresses that should only be used by one entity having access to the Internet. That is, no two entities on the Internet should have the same public address. Private addresses are not unique and are typically used for entities not having direct access to the Internet. Private addresses can be used by more than one organization or network. In the past, a private address could not be used to route on the Internet. NAT assumes that all of the machines on a network will not need to access the Internet at all times. Therefore, there is no need for each machine to have a public address. A local network can function with one or a small number of public addresses assigned to one or more gateway computers. The remainder of the machines on the network will be assigned private addresses. Since entities on the network have private addresses, the network is considered to be a private network.
When a particular machine having a private address on the private network attempts to initiate a communication with a machine outside of the private network (e.g. via the Internet), the gateway machine will intercept the communication, change the source machine's private address to a public address, change the port number and set up a table for translation between public addresses and private addresses. The table can contain the destination address, port numbers, sequencing information, byte counts and internal flags for each connection associated with a host address. Inbound packets are compared against entries in the table and permitted through the gateway only if an appropriate connection exists to validate their passage. One problem with the NAT approach is that it only works for communication initiated by a host within the private network to a host on the Internet which has a public IP address. The NAT approach specifically will not work if the communication is initiated by a host outside of the private network and is directed to a host with a private address in the private network.
Another problem is that mobile computing devices can be moved to new and different networks, including private networks. These mobile computing devices may need to be reachable so that a host outside of the private network can initiate communication with the mobile computing device. However, in this case the problem is two-fold. First, there is no means for allowing the host outside of the private network to initiate communication with the mobile computing device in the private network. Second, the host outside the private network does not know the address for the mobile computing device or the network that the mobile computing device is currently connected to.